Managing You
by AmateurHour87
Summary: ...
1. Chapter 1

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"What kind of time do you call this?"

_**When I walk into her change room, she smiles.**_

"Nikki I just organised you a six figure perfume deal"

_**Her smile just got a whole lot bigger.**_

"Six figures?"

"High six figures, very close to seven"

"Just for perfume?"

"Yep, just for perfume"

"What's the catch?"

"No catch"

"Wow..."

"Nik life's good when you're Nikki Hodge"

_**She's one of the biggest stars in the world right now.**_

"Life's good when you're Nikki Hodge and your manager's Spencer Carlin"

"Awww you're going to make me blush"

"NIKKI..."

_**They're banging on her door.**_

"YOU'RE UP"

"That's my call"

_**I met Nikki five years ago, she was gigging at run down bar in Los Angeles.**_

_**At the time I was still learning, I **__**was new to everything.**_

_**But I had an obsession with the industry and a determination to be successful and it payed off.**_

_**'Til this day I'm still not really sure how I pulled it off, but I did.**_

_**Nikki listened to all my crazy ideas and she took a chance with me and for that I'll be forever grateful.**_

_"Thank you Los Angeles"_

_**She's walking towards me.**_

"Spence that was crazy"

_**When she gets to where I'm standing, I pass her a bottle of water.**_

"Thanks..."

"Nikki if that crowd's anything to go by, this tour's going to be incredible"

_**That crowd was nuts.**_

"I know, I couldn't hear myself sing..."

"Well you better fix those ears of yours 'cause you have three interviews to get through and then we have the tour party"

"Why do you always come bearing annoying news?"

"It's all part of the job baby"

_**When I ruffle her hair, she laughs.**_

"Alright what am I shamelessly plugging this time?"

"The tour, the revamped album and the new perfume deal..."

"What exactly is the new perfume deal?"

"You're releasing a perfume line exclusively with Macy's"

"Macy's loves Nikki"

_**That's hilarious and very true.**_

_**They're sponsoring the tour and now she's releasing her perfume line exclusively with them.**_

"Will your new bestie Ashley be at this tour party?"

**_She's smirking._**

"She's meant to be"

_**She's meant to do a lot of things, but from what you hear, she doesn't do a lot of them.**_

"That's exciting for you..."

"Nikki I'm thrilled, I can barely contain my excitement"

**_I met Ashley for the first time at a press conference last month, i_****_t didn't go very well._**

"Alright where are these interviews?"

"There's a press room set up down the hall"

_**My relationship with Nikki isn't your typical manager/client relationship.**_

_**We spent a lot of time together when she was first getting started and she quickly became one of my closest friends.**_

"Hi I'm Sarah Black from the Los Angeles Times..."

"Hey it's nice to meet you"

"You too"

_**When they sit down, I move so I'm standing to the side.**_

"That was a pretty crazy first show?"

"Yer it was... Los Angeles has always been really supportive of me and it's really great that they've all got behind such a great cause"

"It really is a great cause, how does a tour like this come about?"

"The national breast cancer foundation contacted my manager about a eight city tour to raise awareness and much needed funds for the fight against breast cancer"

_**Nikki's the ultimate professional.**_

_**She knows how to work the media and s**__**he's never in the tabloids for the wrong reasons.**_

"I've done a lot of work with the foundation in the past, so when they asked me if I wanted to be involved, I jumped at the opportunity"

_**She's smiling.**_

"It's just such a great tour and there's some really amazing artists involved..."

"How's touring with Ashley Davies going?"

_**I knew that question was coming.**_

"Ashley's been great, we've met a few times in the past and I've watched her perform at a number of events, so I'm excited, it should be a great tour..."

"She attracts a lot of negative publicity, do you think that will distract from what the tour's really trying to promote?"

_**This journalist is horrendous, s**__**he has Nikki Hodge sitting opposite her and she's asking questions about Ashley.**_

"Ashley's an incredibly talented musician and having her on this tour is a really positive thing... "

**FLASHBACK**

_**I've met a number of incredibly successful and powerful people over the years, ****I've worked with a number of incredibly successful and powerful people, but I've never met her, until now.**_

_"Hi…"_

_"Save it"_

_**Okay.**_

_"I'm not interested"_

_"You're not interested?"_

_"That's what I said"_

_**Wow.**_

_"Unless you're offering what's under the suit?"_

_**I've heard a lot about her, so I'm not really surprised.**_

_**Her reputation's flawed and that's putting it nicely.**_

_"Just run along Blondie, there's no story here..."_

_"Ashley this was a spur of the moment decision"_

_**I was curious.**_

_"I guess you could say curiosity got the best of me"_

_**She looks really confused.**_

_"But you've just answered every question I had"_

**END FLASHBACK**

_**In this industry you have to form your own opinion of people.**_

_**So when I saw her waiting outside the press room, I walked over.**_

_**I'm not sure what she thought I was up to or what she thought I was trying to achieve, but when I walked away, I could only think one thing.**_

_**Ashley Davies is a bitch.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Who's the blonde?"

_**When he nods over at the blonde girl sitting in the corner of the room, I recognise her straight away.**_

"She's a journo..."

"She's a fucking hot journo"

_**She's hot, but her occupation's a massive turn off.**_

"I need to tap that..."

_**When he says that I shake my head.**_

_**He's such a guy.**_

"Go get her tiger"

_**He has the stupidest look on his face.**_

"Aiden what's with the stupid look?"

"You two have history, don't you?"

"What?"

"You've fucked the hot journo?"

_**There's something very wrong with his brain.**_

"Go away Aiden, you're giving me a headache"

"You suck Ashley..."

_**Okay.**_

"Now I can't fuck the hot journo"

"Stop saying fuck and you can do what you want Aiden, I don't even know her name..."

_**He's laughing.**_

"Ashley asking their name is a must..."

"We haven't had sex you idiot"

"But you want to?"

"Aid all I want is for you to leave this area"

"Let's rumble"

_**What?**_

"Ashley Davies vs Aiden Dennison..."

_**He's rambling.**_

"In the quest for Blondie's vagina"

_**There's something very wrong with him.**_

_**How does he come up with this stuff?**_

"No..."

"Ashley a little healthy competition never hurt anyone"

"I have zero interest in sleeping with that"

_**Journalists are off limits.**_

"She's hot Ashley..."

_**She's a journalist.**_

"She's all yours Aid"

_**I'm really not interested.**_

"But you better make it quick..."

_**She just hopped out of her seat.**_

"She's leaving"

_**He's scribbling his number on a napkin.**_

"EXCUSE ME?"

_**When she turns around, he rushes over to where she's standing and drops the napkin.**_

"You dropped something"

_**When she looks down, I shake my head.**_

_**He's so lame.**_

"Here..."

_**He's holding the napkin.**_

"You dropped my number"

_**He's going to fail horribly.**_

"I'm Aiden"

"Hi..."

_**She's giving him nothing.**_

"This is Ashley"

_**Why's he bringing me into this?**_

"I've already had the pleasure of meeting Ashley, she's lovely"

_**That comment was loaded with sarcasm.**_

"So you're a fan?"

_**When I speak, she smirks.**_

"Ashley what's there to be a fan off?"

_**This chick's got a big mouth.**_

"You're one of the most talented artists in the world right now, but no one cares about your music"

_**Her eyes are locked on mine.**_

"You're a joke"

_**I definitely wasn't expecting that.**_

"There's no story here Blondie, run along"

"There's always a story with you Ashley..."

_**She's grinning.**_

"You put the trash in the trashy magazine"

_**When she walks away I look back over at Aiden.**_

"Wow"

_**He's laughing.**_

"She really doesn't like you, does she?"

"I'm in..."

"What?"

"That stupid competition..."

"I thought you weren't interested?"

_**I wasn't.**_

_**She's changed my mind.**_

"I've had a change of heart"

_**He has the biggest smile on his face.**_

"That was a very quick change of heart?"

_**He's laughing.**_

"I'm easily swayed"


	3. Chapter 3

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"You've got to love the perks"

**_When Nikki moves so she's standing next to me, I smile._**

"Nikki this venue's crazy"

**_The place is packed, t_****_here's hundreds of people dancing away below us._**

"Ashley just walked in"

**_When I look over my shoulder, I notice her._**

"She's walking over"

**_Of course she is._**

"Hey Nikki…."

**_When Nikki turns around to greet her, I don't move._**

"Hi..."

"Blondie"

**_I wasn't expecting her to acknowledge me, so when she does I turn around._**

"Ashley I'm surprised your head fit through the door"

**_When I say that she smirks._**

"I'm Ashley"

**_When she holds her hand out I'm incredibly confused._**

"Are you high?"

"We got off to a bad start…"

**_She's still holding her hand out._**

"We should start over"

"I'm actually okay with the start we've had, no need to start over"

**_When I force a smile, she drops her hand._**

"You're one feisty blonde"

**_Nikki's laughing._**

"Have you two been bonding?"

**_We definitely haven't been bonding._**

"Nik, superstar over here…."

_**I nod over at Ashley.**_

"Thinks I'm a journalist"

**_Now Nikki's really laughing._**

"So you're not a journalist?"

**_When she says that I roll my eyes._**

"What's your deal then?"

_**I'm suddenly very thirsty.**_

"Nikki do you want another drink?"

"Yer, but I'll get it..."

"Nah it's cool I'll get it"

**_When I walk away, I head straight for the bar._**

**_I don't care about how famous she is and I don't care about how successful she is._**

**_She's annoying and her fame means nothing to me._**

"Hi what can I get you?"

"Two beers please..."

"Make that three and put it on this"

**_When she hands the waitress her credit card, I look over at her._**

"Spencer Carlin"

**_She's learnt my name._**

"Big time Hollywood manager"

**_Okay._**

"You started managing musicians when you were twenty and now you own and run one of the biggest management companies in Los Angeles"

"So you're a fan?"

**When I say that she laughs.**

"I'm definitely impressed"

**_This whole situation's incredibly strange._**

"There you go"

**_The waiter's back with our drinks._**

"Thanks for the beers"

**_When I grab the two beers and start to leave, she cuts me off._**

"Spencer you were at a press conference, it's not weird that I thought you were a journo…"

"It's weird that you're still talking to me"

"You interest me..."

"You bore me"

**_She's smiling._**

"Two tequila shots please"

**_This is so strange._**

"Spence what's your sexuality?"

"I'm married"

**_I'm not really, but I want her to leave me alone._**

"No you're not"

**_When the waitress finishes pouring the tequila shots, she passes me one._**

"Are you gay?"

"No"

"So you're unsure?"

**_She's definitely on something._**

"Cheers"

**_When she touches her glass against mine I quickly down the shot._**

"Let's go somewhere..."

"Ashley you're annoying me"

**_She's smirking._**

"Spencer you've judged me on what you've read, that's very unprofessional"

"I read all the tabloids Ashley, it's part of my job, but I'd be a pretty shitty manager if I believed anything that was printed in them"

_**She's standing incredibly close.**_

"I like to form my own opinion of people Ashley and my opinion of you isn't great"

_**That's an understatement.**_

"You're arrogant and for some reason you've got it in your head that it's okay to speak to people like they're beneath you"

_**Her face is blank.**_

"So we're done here Ashley..."

_**I force a smile.**_

"You're not the kind of person I'm interested in being associated with"

_**This time when I walk away she doesn't stop me.**_

_**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**_

_**When I get to where they're standing, he laughs.**_

"I'm guessing you just struck out?"

"Fuck off Aiden"

"Wish me luck"

_**When he hops up, I sit down.**_

"Do I even want to know?"

_**She's smiling.**_

"That blonde standing near the railing over there came up to me at a press conference, so I just assumed she was a journo..."

"And you were a bitch?"

"Yep and then we bumped into her backstage tonight and we weren't exactly friendly"

_**She's laughing.**_

"Anyway Nikki just told me she's actually Spencer Carlin..."

"The manager?"

"Yep"

"I approached her to represent me, but she turned me down"

"Why would she turn you down?"

_**Maddy's a well known dancer in the industry.**_

"Her management company only represents musicians"

**_Oh._**

"You should ditch your shitty manager and sign with her..."

"Maddy I just tried to sleep with her"

_**Now she's laughing as well.**_

"Classic Ashley"

"Her exact words were "you're not the kind of person I'm interested in being associated with"..."


	4. Chapter 4

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"You're staring..."

"She interests me"

_**We've been sitting at the hotel bar for a while now.**_

"I'm guessing the thoughts you're having aren't pure?"

"Maddy she's so hot..."

"She also can't stand you"

_**She's laughing.**_

"Maddy can you grab me another drink?"

"I can..."

"I'll be right back"

**FLASHBACK**

_"Morning"_

_**I'm getting used to this reaction.**_

_**Every time I approach her I get the same irritated look.**_

_"Ashley it's very early in the morning..."_

_"Big night?"_

_"Annoying night"_

_**She's hot and that's all I can think about lately.**_

_"Spencer I annoyed you once and it was very early in the night..."_

_"Go away Ashley"_

_"Let me apologise and then you can go back to hating me?"_

_"You're giving yourself too much credit Ashley..."_

_**She's so feisty.**_

_"I don't feel anything when you're around, there's no hatred, there's nothing"_

_**She smells and looks incredible.**_

_"Well I'm just going to apologise anyway and you can do whatever you want from there"_

_**She's going to walk away any second now, s****o I better make it quick.**_

_"I obviously have a problem with the media and I genuinely thought you were an annoying journalist"_

_**She's loosing interest.**_

_"But now I know you're just an annoying manager I feel horrible..."_

_**That's a bit extreme.**_

_"Actually horrible's a bit over the top, but I definitely do feel bad, so I'm sorry"_

_**There's something about this girl.**_

_"Apology accepted"_

_"Really?"_

_"No"_

_**When she says that I laugh.**_

_"Ashley that was a horrible apology"_

_"Come on Spencer I'm trying..."_

_"No you're not, you're just so used to everyone kissing your ass all the time, that you think that pathetic apology's acceptable"_

_"You could also look at it the other way..."_

_**She's going to rip me a new one.**_

_"I'm so arrogant and so wrapped up in myself that I usually don't care if I've upset someone else"_

_**She's shaking her head.**_

_**I'm about to cop it.**_

_"So if you think about it Spencer, me actually apologising, means more"_

_"Are you done?"_

_"Are you about to beat me down with intelligence?"_

_**When I say that she smiles.**_

_"I caught that smile Spencer, don't try and pretend it didn't happen..."_

_"Ashley why are you suddenly so interested in making things right?"_

_"I'm a nice person"_

_"I've read otherwise..."_

_"What happened to you not believing what you've read?"_

_**I've lost her, s**__**he's walking **_**_away._**

**END FLASHBACK**

"I come in peace"

_**When I get to where she's sitting, I smile.**_

"How was your flight?"

_**She's acting like I'm not here.**_

"Ashley I'm busy"

"I can see that"

_**She has a whole bunch of paperwork in front of her.**_

"Do you mind if I sit?"

"I do"

_**She knows I'm going to sit down anyway.**_

"Spencer I feel like we made progress this morning"

"That's great Ashley"

_**When she finally looks up, I smile.**_

"Spencer I feel like Miami's always going to hold a very special memory for us..."

"Ashley let's fast forward all the smart ass comments and get to the point... I'm busy"

"Alright"

_**Honesty's the best policy.**_

"Spencer you're hot..."

**_There's no use beating around the bush._**

"And I've spent the last twenty four hours thinking about you"

**_Her eyes are locked on mine._**

"I want what's under that suit Spencer and I tend to get what I want"

_**She seems amused.**_

"Ashley I think it's pretty obvious that you've made a habit of getting what you want..."

"I'm a real go getter"

_**I have the biggest smile on my face.**_

"Anyway I'm going to let you get back to it, just let me know what you decide"

_**When I hop up and start to walk away, she stops me.**_

"Ashley?"

_**This should be interesting.**_

"I'm not interested"


	5. Chapter 5

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_"WHAT DO I FUCKING PAY YOU FOR?"_

_**The second I walked into the lobby I noticed her.**_

_"HOW IS THAT KIND OF PUBLICITY, GOOD PUBLICITY?"_

_**There's a crowd forming and that douche bag friend of hers is just watching.**_

"You should stop her..."

"She's fine"

"Aiden there's a bunch of people out the front taking photos"

_**When he turns around he notices them.**_

"Oh..."

_**He's still not moving.**_

"Ashley?"

_**I'm going to regret doing this.**_

"KATIE I NEED A NEW FUCKING PHONE"

_**When she throws her phone, I step back so it doesn't hit me.**_

"That time of the month?"

_**Is he serious?**_

_**Why would he think now's a good time to make a joke?**_

"Aiden give me your phone"

"Why?"

"Mine's broken"

"Okay"

_**When he hands her his phone, she throws it as hard as she can, so it smashes.**_

"What the fuck Ashley?"

"What the fuck Ashley?"

_**When she mocks him I want to laugh, but now's obviously not a good time.**_

"You broke my phone..."

"No I broke my fucking phone"

_**Security's walking over.**_

"It's in my name douche bag and I pay the fucking bill"

"Is everything okay over here?"

"Everything's great"

"Ashley you just broke a vase"

_**She did?**_

"We'll pay for any damages"

_**This whole situation has nothing to do with me, but I've read this weeks magazines and I get why she's upset.**_

"We have other guests to consider..."

"There won't be any more problems"

_**I reach into my pocket and hand him a hundred dollar bill.**_

"We promise"

_**He's walking away.**_

"No more trouble"

_**He was never going to throw her out.**_

_**She's Ashley Davies.**_

_**He's just throwing his weight around, expecting cash 'cause she's rich.**_

"Spencer you didn't have to do that"

_**I really wasn't expecting a nice response.**_

_**I was waiting for her to bite my head off.**_

"Ashley are you alright?"

_**I have to ask.**_

"Aiden..."

_**When she looks back over at him, her facial expression changes.**_

"Give me my fucking credit card"

"Ashley I'm so confused..."

"Give me my fucking credit card"

"Okay just chill..."

"Don't tell me to fucking chill"

"Ashley?"

_**When I step between them, she takes a step back.**_

"I know you're upset and you have every right to be, but you need to calm down"

_**So far, so good, but t**__**here's still a chance I'm going to cop it as well.**_

"There's people outside taking photos of you and filming your every move, so this really isn't the best place to do this"

_**We're in the lobby and there's nothing stopping the people on the street from seeing what's going on inside the hotel.**_

"I want my shit back douche bag..."

"Ashley I'll get it for you, just give me one second and I'll meet you by the elevators"

_**When she walks away, I'm a little shocked, **__**I wasn't expecting her to listen to me and I really didn't think she'd back down so easy.**_

"Aiden aren't you meant to be her friend?"

_**She's clearly upset, so I'm not really sure why he thought it was a good idea to provoke her.**_

"Spencer I'm her punching bag when she's pissed off, she's usually not that sensitive..."

**_He's an idiot._**

"Where's her stuff?"

"Spencer that's the only card i have, if I give it back to her, I'm broke..."

"Is it her card?"

_**He's not looking me in the eyes, so I'm guessing it is.**_

"Yer, but..."

"Do you not have your own money?"

"I..."

"Aiden just give me her card"

_**When he pulls his wallet out of his pocket, I look around to see who's watching.**_

"Spencer this is ridiculous..."

"Aiden it's ridiculous you don't have your own money"

_**I've only spoken to him a few times, but I've met his type several times before.**_

_**They follow their famous, successful, rich friends around and milk them for everything they're worth.**_

_**They're a joke, they lack ambition and at the end of the day they've got nothing going for them.**_

"There's you card"

_**When I get to where she's standing, she's leaning on the wall that separates the two elevators.**_

"Thank you..."

"Are you okay?"

"Here"

_**She's handing me a hundred dollar bill.**_

"Ashley I don't want your money..."

"You might be the only one who doesn't"

_**I walk over and press level nineteen.**_

"Ashley I have a bottle of bourbon in my room..."

_**Her eyes are locked on mine.**_

"I had grand plans to drink alone and watch crappy TV shows, but I'm open to letting you join me..."

"Spencer are you inviting me up to your room?"

"Ashley I'm inviting you up to my room to drink bourbon, you won't be going anywhere near me or my bed"

_**She's smiling.**_

"Can we order room service?"

"We can"

_**When the elevator doors open, I step inside.**_

"Spencer I'm in..."

"Well you might actually want to get in before the door closes"


	6. Chapter 6

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_**When I walk out of the bathroom she's flicking through the magazines I left on the counter.**_

**"**You've obviously read the article?"

"I have.."

"And?"

_**I barely know her, so I'm not really sure what she wants me to say.**_

"Ashley I'm not really sure what you want me to say?"

"Did you think it was true?"

_**I don't believe ninety percent of the articles I read these days and this article was no different.**_

_**It's clearly a bullshit story.**_

"Ashley the story's ridiculous, unfair and clearly a massive exaggeration of something very minor that happened that night..."

"Spencer it's not an exaggeration and there was nothing minor that happened that night"

_**I quickly grab the bottle of bourbon off the counter and start pouring two drinks.**_

"There was no security with me at the bar and I definitely didn't organise anyone to barricade the toilet cubicle, so I could do lines of coke..."

"Toilet cubicle?"

_**When I say that she laughs.**_

"Isn't that what they're called?"

"It is what they're called, but normal people just call them toilets, it's like when you have the flu, you don't tell people you have influenza... Here"

_**I reach across and hand her one of the drinks.**_

"Thanks"

_**I'm still trying to figure her out.**_

_**When I first met her she was a bitch and now she's not, i**__**t'**__**s very confusing.**_

"Anyway if that article was factual at all it would be a picture of you telling me I'm an embarrassment to the industry and the headline would be 'Ashley Davies the Joke'..."

_**Now I'm laughing.**_

"Ashley you're a very sensitive soul..."

"And you're a brutal critic"

_**Not always.**_

"You've deserved everything I've said to you Ashley"

_**This drink's going down way too quickly.**_

"Spencer are you going to make me apologise again?"

"Again? I don't recall requesting an apology from you..."

"Fair call"

_**She's smirking.**_

"None of this is any of my business Ashley, but I'm a little confused..."

"Don't beat around the bush Spencer, I like it when you're blunt"

"Okay well I don't get it"

_**She's grabbing the bottle of bourbon.**_

"Hold that thought Spencer..."

_**Okay.**_

"If we're going to play the question game we're going to make it interesting"

_**She's smirking again.**_

"Spencer if I answer a question you drink, if you answer a question, I drink..."

"Are we in High School?"

"No"

_**When she slides me a shot of bourbon, I shake my head.**_

"Drink"

"Ashley that wasn't a question..."

"It certainly was"

_**I quickly down the shot.**_

"What's your honest opinion of me?"

"Ashley I think you're arrogant, but for some weird reason I don't find your arrogance irritating, I actually think it suits you..."

_**That's about as honest as she'll get.**_

"It's because I'm ridiculously good looking, isn't it?"

"That's a second question Ashley"

_**This bottle of bourbon's not going to last very long.**_

"My bad"

_**She's clearly a lot more experienced at shots.**_

_**That shot didn't look like it affected her at all.**_

"Answer the question Blondie..."

"Are you trying to annoy me?"

_**Shit, she's sliding me another drink.**_

"Spencer I love your simple questions, but stop dodging mine"

_**I drink regularly, it's part of the lifestyle I live, but I'm a slow drinker, I don't do shots and if I get wasted, it's usually a long process.**_

_**This situation isn't really working for me.**_

"Ashley you're obviously attractive, but the fact you need confirmation is incredibly unattractive..."

"Spencer I keep throwing myself at you and you give me nothing every time"

_**I watch her as she moves so she's standing on my side of the counter.**_

"So this is me trying to get a grasp on what you're thinking"

_**Okay.**_

"Because you didn't have to help me out downstairs, but you did and you didn't have to invite me up to your room, but you did"

_**She's standing incredibly close.**_

"So it's all very confusing to me..."

"I thought you were a pretty switched on character Ashley, but clearly you're easily confused"

_**It's very rare that I'm left speechless, but she's just floored me and I'm struggling to come up with normal responses.**_

"Spencer I've spent nearly a decade trying to establish myself as Ashley, not Ashley Davies the daughter of rockstar Raife Davies"

_**Her eyes are locked on mine.**_

"And this fucking article not only refers to me as his daughter, but it compares me to him in the worst possible way"

_**I only glanced at the article, I didn't read all the details.**_

"Spencer he's a fucking junkie that spends his days on the road getting wasted, doing lines and popping pills"

_**Now it's all starting to make sense.**_

"He doesn't give a shit about his family and he definitely doesn't give a shit about me..."

"Ashley why are you telling me this?"

_**I'm speaking so softly, I can barely hear myself.**_

"I trust you Spencer and it's freaking me out, because I barely know you, but for some reason I'm drawn to you and I want you to like me"

_**My heart's racing, she's making me so nervous.**_

"So I guess this is my way of explaining why I act the way I do"

_**This is a lot to take in.**_

"Ashley I'm going to need another shot"

_**She's smiling.**_

"It's okay Spencer, I'll go"

_**I don't want that.**_

"Thanks for the bourbon"

_**When she starts walking to the door, I follow her.**_

"Ashley..."

_**I push my hand against the door so she can't leave.**_

"Don't leave"

_**When she turns around she rests her back on the door.**_

"Spencer are you sure?"

**_I've never been more sure._**

"I'm..."

_**She's leaning forward.**_

"You're?"

_**Her lips are only inches from mine.**_

"I'm sure..."

"Spencer I was really hoping you'd say that"

_**She has an amazing smile.**_

"If I kiss you are you going to shove me away and beat me down with verbal insults, because I..."

_**The second my lips touch hers, she kisses me back.**_

_**What am I doing?  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Aiden..."

_**I'm getting really sick of his shit.**_

"You're still mad?"

"We need to talk"

_**He's talking to some chick I've never seen before.**_

"Can it wait, I'm talking to Tracy..."

"Hi"

_**She's holding her hand out.**_

"Hi"

_**When I shake her hand I look back over at Aiden.**_

"Tracy do you mind if I steal him away for a second?"

"He's all yours, I have to go anyway..."

"It was nice to meet you Tracy"

_**He has no game at all.**_

_**It's so obvious this girl wants nothing to do with him.**_

"You too"

_**When she walks away I turn so I'm facing him.**_

"Another Aiden Dennison strike out?"

"Ashley what's your problem?"

_**I'm so sick of his shit.**_

"Aiden that stupid bet we made back in Los Angeles..."

_**He's smiling.**_

"Is over"

"You slept with her?"

_**No.**_

"Holy shit, you fucked Spencer..."

_**He's such a loser.**_

"Damn Ash, I'm so impressed"

_**I don't want to get into another fight with him, b**__**ut the more he talks, the more annoyed I get.**_

"She can't stand you, but you've still managed to bang her?"

_**We're backstage at the Verizon Centre, so there's people everywhere.**_

"Can you just shut up?..."

"Ashley I am so confused"

_**It doesn't take much.**_

"Why are you being so weird?"

_**I'm meant to go on stage in ten minutes, but I can't focus on anything but Spencer.**_

"You couldn't stand her and then she helps you out yesterday and you do a complete one eighty?"

**_I don't know what it is about her, but she's all I can think about lately and I have no idea what that means, but I do know that she deserves better._**

**_She doesn't deserve to be a pawn in our messed up game._**

**_That's why this stupid bet needs to end, it should never have started in the first place._**

"Ashley do you not remember why you agreed to this bet?"

**_Last night's changed everything._**

"She bitched you out"

"Aiden stop talking..."

"Don't stop him Ashley, I want to hear more"

_**When I hear her voice I turn around.**_

"Spencer?"

_**This is bad.**_

"Tell me more about this bet?"

"I..."

"Spencer we were just mucking around, we didn't mean..."

_**Why's he talking?**_

_**He's only going to make it worse.**_

"Aiden you're everything I hate about this industry"

_**Her face is blank.**_

"The good for nothing friend that happily lives off their rich and successful friend, you have no ambition, no desire to make something out of your life, you're pathetic"

_**The last thing I wanted was for her to find out about this bet.**_

"Spencer you have every right to be upset, but you don't know shit about me or my friendship with Ashley"

"Aiden for me to be upset, I'd have to actually care about either of you and I don't..."

"Aiden go"

**_H_im being here's **_**making it so much worse.**_

"Now Aiden"

_**When he walks away, I walk over to where she's standing.**_

"Spencer I can explain..."

"Ashley I'm really not interested"

_**When she tries to walk away I stop her.**_

"Spencer please?"

"NIKKI..."

"YER"

_**I'm such an idiot.**_

_**How did I not realise we were standing right outside Nikki's change room.**_

"I'LL MEET YOU AT THE CARS"

"Spencer please?"

"ASHLEY FIVE MINUTES"

_**Shit.**_

"Ashley don't be late and disappoint the only people left in this world that don't already think you're a piece of shit"

_**This time when she tries to walk away, I don't stop her.**_

_**FLASHBACK (LAST NIGHT)**_

_**I've been with really attractive women in the past, but Spencer's different.**_

_**She's hot, she's successful, she's smart.**_

_"Ashley?"_

_**She's pulling back.**_

_"What are we doing?"_

_"Do you want to stop?"_

_**I can't stop thinking about her.**_

_**She's all I've been thinking about these last couple of weeks.**_

_"No…"_

_**She's messing with my head and she probably doesn't even realise she's doing it.**_

_"Yes…"_

_**Okay.**_

_"No…"_

_**She's rambling.**_

_"I don't know"_

_**When she says that I know I have to stop, I can't do this with her, not like this.**_

_"Spencer I'm just going to..."_

_**Her eyes are locked on mine.**_

_"Ashley I know I'm not making much sense, but I..."_

_**When her lips touch mine, my brain switches off for a second and I kiss her back.**_

_**But then everything that's been happening these last couple of weeks comes rushing back and I pull back.**_

_"Spencer..."_

_**I can't do this.**_

_"We should stop"_

_**I want her, it's all I've been thinking about since the tour started.**_

_"You actually want to stop?"_

_**She looks so confused.**_

_"No..."_

_**I don't want to stop, but it can't happen like this.**_

_"Spencer I am so attracted to you"_

_**This must be so confusing.**_

_"And I really, really want this to happen"_

_**I'm going to fucking kill Aiden.**_

_"But it can't"_

_**Why did I agree to that stupid bet?**_

_**Why did I let that idiot suck me in?**_

_"Ashley I'm really confused..."_

_"I'm sorry"_

_**When I hop up, I brush my fingers through my hair.**_

_"I should go"_

_**END FLASHBACK**_


	8. Chapter 8

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_**When I notice her arrive, I head straight for the balcony.**_

_**I have no interest in talking to her and the last thing I want right now is to get into argument with her.**_

_**Not here, not when I'm working, not when there's so many witnesses.**_

"Hey"

_**I don't understand her.**_

_**Why does she keep approaching me?**_

_**Why does she keep trying to talk to me?**_

_**It doesn't make any sense.**_

"Spencer I am so sorry"

"I bet you are..."

_**What's her deal?**_

"Excuse the pun"

_**The game's over, I know about the bet.**_

_**Why's she still bothering me?**_

"Why did you chicken out Ashley?"

"What do you mean?"

"You had me sucked right in..."

"Spencer when I agreed to that bet I was angry, you'd just had a go at me and I..."

"Wanted revenge?"

"Spencer I honestly don't know what I wanted"

"What was the prize?"

_**When she steps forward I cross my arms over my chest.**_

_**She make me uncomfortable.**_

_**She makes me feel vulnerable.**_

"It wasn't like that..."

"What was it like?"

_**Curiosity's getting the best of me?**_

"Were you just going to fuck me and then leave me there?"

_**She's not answering me.**_

"Were you planning on throwing it back in my face?"

_**Still no answer.**_

"WHAT WERE YOU GOING TO DO ASHLEY?"

_**This is why I was trying to avoid her.**_

_**She makes my blood boil and **__**I have no control over my emotions when she's around.**_

"Spencer can we please go somewhere more private and talk?"

_**We have a lovely balcony all to ourselves.**_

_**Why would we need to go somewhere else?**_

"ASH?"

_**Great.**_

"Aiden what are you doing here?"

"I came with the others..."

_**When I try to step around her, she stops me.**_

"Go somewhere else Aiden..."

"They sent me out here to get you?"

"AIDEN FUCK OFF"

_**She hasn't taken her eyes off me this whole time.**_

"NOW"

_**When he leaves she moves her arm.**_

"Please Spencer, just hear me out..."

"You had me Ashley, I got sucked right in and I actually wanted something to happen that night..."

"Spencer I wanted something to happen that night as well, but I couldn't do that to you, I couldn't sleep with you when that idiot thought I was still trying to win a stupid bet.."

_**I don't know how to take any of this.**_

"Look there's nothing I can say that will make anything I've done okay, but I only agreed to that bet because I was upset, you were saying all of this stuff about me and it struck a nerve..."

"So I hurt your feelings with a few words and you decide that fucking me over... literally is the best way to get back at me?"

"No"

"I was trying to be nice Ashley, I fucking introduced myself to you because I was being nice, I had no hidden agenda..."

"I know"

"You set out to get me for no reason at all Ashley and treating anyone the way you've treated me is fucked up, so even if I believe that you're actually sorry, there's no turning back..."

"Spencer please?"

"Get out of my way Ashley"

_**When I try to leave she cuts me off again.**_

"I never let anyone in Spencer and that night I let you in, so don't walk away after this and think this whole conversation is just another game to me, because it isn't..."

_**Her eyes are fixed on mine.**_

"I really care about you Spencer and it freaks me out because I barely know you, but I can't stop thinking about you..."

_**This sucks.**_

"So please believe me, I really am sorry..."

_**That actually sounded sincere.**_

"For everything"

_**When she moves to the side I step around her and walk back inside.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

_**I couldn't sleep last night.**_

_**I just lay there for hours staring at the ceiling.**_

_**She's all I can think about.**_

"Ashley what are you doing?"

_**When I close the door behind me she looks pissed.**_

"Spencer I'm not the person you think I am..."

_**I need her to understand.**_

"I hated my childhood and I've spent my whole life and my whole career trying to distance myself from my parents"

_**I don't know where I'm heading with this, but I need to get there quick, I'm losing her.**_

"I resent them Spencer, I resent how they've bought me up and I know it's messed up, but a part of me blames them for everything that's wrong with me"

_**What has this girl done to me?**_

"I was a spoilt rich kid that was raised by a never ending supply of nanny's..."

_**They never lasted longer than six months.**_

"My whole life's been about him, what he was doing, where his career was at..."

_**His career's always come first.**_

"I was just a possession to them, they never cared enough to contact me on my birthday and I didn't bother asking them if they wanted to watch me graduate..."

_**From the outside looking in, my life looks perfect, but it's far from perfect.**_

"Spencer I've been rebelling and distancing myself from him my whole life and I've finally got to the point where I'm just me, I'm not just his daughter anymore..."

_**I'm probably going to regret telling her all of this, but I don't care anymore.**_

_**I want her to like me, **__**I need her to like me.**_

"So yes I'm selfish, I'm arrogant and I do some really messed up shit, but I wasn't playing games with you Spencer..."

_**When I step forward she doesn't move.**_

"I agreed to that stupid bet because I was frustrated and angry, I never had any intentions on following through with it..."

"Ashley why are you telling me all of this?"

_**I honestly don't know.**_

"I don't know..."

"I have all of this work to do"

_**When she says that I step back.**_

"Okay..."

_**I quickly pull the door open.**_

"I'll leave so you can get back to it"

_**When I leave I notice a little girl outside my dressing room, she's taking photos.**_

"Ashley hi..."

_**This tour's different, everything we've been doing is for charity, so it's not unusual to bump into fans backstage.**_

"Hi"

_**I'm guessing she's the little girls mum.**_

"Any chance you could take a photo with my daughter, she's a big fan?"

"Of course"

_**When I get to where they're standing, I smile.**_

"Hi I'm Ashley..."

_**She looks really nervous.**_

"Hi..."

_**This is a part of the job I'll never get sick off.**_

"What's your name?"

"Maree..."

_**She's so cute.**_

"I'm such a big fan..."

"Thank you Maree that really means a lot"

_**When I lean down for the photo I notice Spencer.**_

"Are you ready Ashley?"

_**When she says that I laugh.**_

"Of course I'm ready, are you?"

_**She's adorable.**_

"Yep"

_**When she wraps her arm around me, I lean down and smile.**_

"Here"

_**I quickly take my jacket off and hand it to her.**_

"This is one of my favourite jackets, I wear it on stage..."

"I can have it?"

_**She has the biggest smile on her face.**_

"You sure can"

_**I quickly lean back down so her mum can take another photo.**_

"Do you want me to take a photo of the three of you?"

_**When she hands Spencer the phone I'm incredibly confused.**_

"You ready?"

"Yep"

"Smile..."

"Wait..."

_**I quickly fix her jacket.**_

"That's better"

_**When Spencer's finished taking the photo I turn so I'm facing the little girl.**_

"I'm sorry Maree I have to go and get ready for the show..."

_**She has the cutest smile.**_

"Thank you so much Ashley, she's been so excited about this concert and having her photo taken with you has just made her day..."

"That's sweet thank you"

_**I need to get out of this hallway.**_

"It was nice to meet you Maree"

_**She's waving.**_

"Bye"

"Bye"

_**I quickly push my dressing room door open and step inside.**_

"I don't understand you Ashley..."

_**When she shuts the door behind her I raise my eyebrows.**_

"You don't make any sense"

_**Okay.**_

"Why can't you be like that all the time?"

_**She's pointing outside.**_

"Why do you have to be such an ass?"

"I..."

"Just stop talking"

_**When she presses her lips over mine I freeze, but it's only for a second.**_

_**I plan on making the most of this, because I have no idea what's going to happen when she pulls back.**_

"Ashley if you're fucking with me again..."

"I'm not"

_**This time I'm the one leaning in, I'm the one pressing my lips against hers.**_

_**But it all ends before we ca**__**n even get started.**_

"GO AWAY"

_**They're still knocking.**_

"Sorry, I'll get rid of them..."

_**When I tuck a strand of her hair **_**_behind her ear she smiles._**

"ASHLEY WE NEED TO TALK"

**_You've got to be fucking kidding me._**


	10. Chapter 10

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

**_I can't remember the last time I've felt like that._**

**_Every touch was mind blowing._**

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"They're very __persistent"_

**_They've been knocking non stop since I walked in here._**

_"They're not important"_

_**When she leans back in I meet her half way.**_

**_She's driving me crazy and she hasn't even touched me yet._**

_"Ashley are you sure?"_

**_We're backstage at Madison Square Garden and tonights shows the biggest show of the tour._**

**_It's highly unlikely the knocking's not important._**

_"I'm positive"_

_**Her lips are only millimetres from mine.**_

_"Ashley I was really hoping you'd say that"_

_**This time when my lips touch hers it's more heated than before.**_

_**There's more urgency.**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Earth to Spencer..."

_**Nikki's handing me a shot.**_

"Are you with me?"

_**My head's still back in Ashley's dressing room.**_

"I am..."

_**I force a smile.**_

"What are we toasting to Nik?"

"An incredible city..."

_**I quickly tap my glass against hers and down the shot.**_

"Spencer spill?"

_**When she says that I smile.**_

"Nik why are you just assuming that I have something to spill?"

"I'm not assuming Spence, you have something to spill"

_**She knows me so well.**_

"No judging me..."

"Spencer Carlin I would never judge you"

_**When she says that I laugh.**_

"Something happened..."

"A good something or a bad something?"

"I think it was a great something but you're probably going to think it's a bad something"

"Okay now I'm really curious"

_**There's no use beating around the bush.**_

"I slept with Ashley..."

"You what?"

"I had sex with Ashley"

"I thought that's what you said"

_**She's grinning.**_

"Spence what happened to you not liking her?"

"I had a change of heart"

_**When I say that she laughs.**_

"Wow..."_**  
**_

"SPENCER?"

_**Katie's heading my way and she doesn't look happy.**_

"Katie is the yelling really necessary?"

_**This should be interesting.**_

"Spencer you're a snake"

_**I'm kind of wishing I didn't suggest drinks at the hotel bar.**_

"I turn my back for two seconds..."

_**I have no idea what I've done but she manages Ashley so I'm guessing it has something to do with her.**_

"And you're in there doing whatever it is you do"

"I've really missed this Katie..."

"She has a contract with me Spencer"

_**I'm not sure what I've done to make her think I'm trying to sign Ashley, but she's pissed.**_

"Do contracts mean anything to you?"

"Are you done Katie?"

_**I don't really care if she's done or if she isn't, people are starting to stare.**_

"I have no interest in signing Ashley"

_**She's not buying it.**_

"So it wasn't you that I saw walking out of her dressing room?"

_**Shit.**_

"Why would a big hot shot manager like yourself be hanging out in Ashley's dressing room if you weren't trying to sign her?"

_**When I look over at Nikki she's smirking.**_

_**I'm glad she's amused.**_

"Spencer you're being annoyingly quiet"

"Katie I'm just waiting for you to start making sense..."

"SPENCER STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY CLIENTS"

_**Katie's always been a fiery character.**_

_**So the way she's acting isn't surprising me.**_

"Katie?"

_**When I hear Ashley's voice I look up.**_

"Ashley we need to talk..."

"Katie you need to leave this hotel before I have you removed"

_**Okay I definitely wasn't expecting that.**_

"Ashley I can explain..."

"I'm not interested"

_**I would love to get up and walk away, but we're trapped.**_

"So we have one disagreement and you're just going to cut all ties with me and sign with her?"

_**When Ashley looks over at me I shrug my shoulders.**_

"Katie what are you talking about?"

_**I've been wondering the exact same thing.**_

"You haven't answered my phone calls in days and then I'm waiting outside your dressing room and she walks out"

_**When she points at me Ashley laughs.**_

"Katie, Blondie over here can't stand me"

_**I'm happy to go with this.**_

"She thinks I'm a piece of shit"

"That's true"

_**When I agree Ashley looks over at me.**_

"She thinks I'm an embarrassment to the industry..."

"I do"

_**When I say that she raises her eyebrows.**_

"A disgrace..."

"Yep"

_**I don't think I'm meant to agree with everything she's saying.**_

"A joke..."

"Pretty much"

_**I've taken it too far.**_

"We're going to go..."

_**When she nods at the exit her eyes lock on mine.**_

"Let's go have that chat Katie"

_**When they finally walk away Nikki laughs.**_

"Wow"

_**She needs a new word.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_**I want an encore performance.**_

_**I want what happened in her dressing room to happen again.**_

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Apparently you're a massive bitch that steals peoples clients"_

_**When she straddles the seat opposite me I look over at her.**_

_"Apparently you're a good for nothing rockstar"_

_**She's smirking.**_

_"Hi"_

_**She's so hot.**_

_"Hi"_

_**I never know what she's going to say or do.**_

_**I like that about her.**_

_"You left pretty quickly before?"_

_"Ashley you had a show and I was meant to be working..."_

_"No other reason?"_

_**Her eyes are locked on mine.**_

_"No other reason"_

_"Spencer I was really hoping you'd say that"_

_**She has the sexiest smile on her face.**_

_"Here..."_

_**She's sliding a napkin across the table.**_

_"This is my room number"_

_**Nikki's back with our drinks.**_

_"Hey Ashley"_

_**She's hopping up.**_

_"Hey Nikki"_

_**Her eyes are still locked on mine.**_

_"I'll leave you two ladies to it"_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Hi"

_**When she pulls the door back I look her up and down.**_

_**She's so hot.**_

"This is a nice surprise"

_**When she steps to the side I walk into her room.**_

"Nice R..."

_**I'm going to take her lips touching mine to mean she's not a big fan of small talk.**_

"Spencer I wasn't sure you'd come..."

_**Okay maybe she is into small talk.**_

"But I'm very glad you did"

_**This time when she presses her lips over mine I quickly start undoing her pants.**_

_**I sampled an entree earlier and now I want the main course.**_

"Sorry can we..."

_**When I nod over at the TV she turns around.**_

"Turn that off, it's weird"

_**She's laughing.**_

"We can"

_**When she walks towards the TV I move so i'm sitting on the edge of her bed.**_

"Do you make a habit of watching yourself on TV?"

_**I'm only messing with her.**_

_**She's watching MTV and she's one of the biggest artists in the world right now, so i**__**t's not weird that her song's playing.**_

"Actually you're probably not going to believe me but I rarely watch anything that has me in it"

"Why?"

**_When she gets to where I'm sitting she shoves me back and quickly moves so she's straddling my lap._**

"It's weird"

"So that wasn't a deliberate ploy?"

**_She's smirking._**

"You weren't trying to serenade me with your music?"

"Spencer you're not giving off hard to get vibes so I don't really think I need a ploy or my music to serenade you"

_**When she says that I laugh.**_

"Ashley I'm going to pretend that you didn't just suggest I was slutty"

_**When I tug on the bottom of her shirt she lifts her arms up.**_

"Sorry that came out wrong"

_**I quickly pull her shirt up and over her head.**_

"You talk too much..."

_**When I say that it's like I've hit the fast forward button.**_

_**Everything's moving a lot faster than it was.**_

_**My clothes are no longer on my body, I'm exposed and I didn't think it was possible but the look she's giving me right now is making me want her even more.**_

_**I didn't hesitate when she handed me that napkin.**_

_**I wanted the referee to ring the bell and start round two.**_

_**She's hot and when she's looking the way she looks right now, her personality's irrelevant.**_

"You're so sexy"

_**When she slides her fingers between my folds every little thing that was going through my head vanishes.**_

_**Why does she have to be such an ass?**_

"Shhii..."

_**Every girl's different.**_

_**She's great.**_

"Don't tease"

_**I am so turned on.**_

_**She's driving me crazy.**_

"I..."

_**Oh my god.**_

"Come here"

_**When she leans down I meet her halfway.**_

_**I'm done being a spectator.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Rough night?"

"Maddy I am so sore"

_**She's laughing.**_

"Strenuous gig?"

_**The gig was easy.**_

_**Spencer's the reason I'm worn out.**_

"Yer something like that"

"Did you invite a special lady friend back to your room?"

_**Now I'm laughing as well.**_

"Maddy am I grabbing the coffees or are you?"

"I'll grab them"

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Spencer do you want me to pretend I'm sleeping so you can sneak out?"_

_**When I say that she looks over to where I'm lying.**_

_"I was going to wake you Ashley..."_

_**She's smiling.**_

_"I don't do sneak outs"_

_"Really?"_

_**She's laughing.**_

_"Yes really"_

_**When she reaches down to grab her shirt off the ground my eyes drift to her bare back.**_

_**Her body's incredible.**_

_"I can't believe I actually slept with you"_

_**When she says that I laugh.**_

_"Spencer you've slept with me twice"_

_"I know..."_

_**She's smiling.**_

_"And I was only joking"_

_**I'm going to take that as an opening to move closer.**_

_"There's something about you Spencer..."_

_**When I say that she moves so she's facing me.**_

_"My vagina loves you"_

_**Even her laugh is sexy.**_

_"Ashley I'm so glad you said that I thought you were going all weird on me"_

_**When she finally stands up I'm a touch disappointed.**_

_**She has clothes on and she's leaving.**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"So who was the lucky lady?"

_**When she passes me my coffee I smile.**_

"Spencer"

_**She definitely wasn't expecting that.**_

"Spencer Carlin?"

_**I'm nodding.**_

"Damn Ashley I'm impressed"

"Maddy she can't find out you know..."

"Why?"

"I don't want her to think I'm bragging and that stupid bet's still a soft spot"

"This is new"

_**Shit, I know that look.**_

"You actually care"

"Maddy define care?"

"That's a lot of cameras..."

_**When she says that I look **_**_outside._**

"Ash we're going to get swamped"

"What have I done now?"

_**She's laughing but I never know what I'm going to wake up to**_.

"It's a pretty popular hotel, they could be here for anyone"

_**She knows they're here for me, she's just being nice.**_

"This should be interesting"

_**When she pushes the doors open I follow her outside.**_

"ASHLEY"

_**I hate this part of my life.**_

"ANY NEWS?"

_**When I look over at Maddy she shrugs her shoulders.**_

"BACK OFF..."

_**There's a really big crowd gathering.**_

"LET HER WALK"

_**Maddy's trying, but they're not going to listen.**_

_**They're vultures, when they see something they want, they can't be stopped.**_

"HAVE YOU HEARD ANY NEWS?"

_**What am I missing?**_

"YOU'RE ON PRIVATE PROPERTY, BACK OFF"

_**When I hear Spencer's voice I know something's not right.**_

_**There's too many of them here.**_

"GIVE HER SOME SPACE'

_**I can hear her but I can't see her.**_

_**I can't see anything but flashing lights.**_

"Ashley I'm so sorry"

_**When I finally notice her I know something wrong.**_

"Spencer can you please just tell me what's going on?"

_**It's bad.**_

"Let's go back inside"

_**When she walks back into the hotel lobby I follow her.**_

"Spencer what's going on?"

_**When she finally stops I move so I'm standing in front of her.**_

"Spencer?"

"There's reports going around..."

"About me?"

"No, it's your dad"

_**Okay.**_

"He died Ashley"


	13. Chapter 13

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

**_I can't imagine what she's going through._**

"You're staring..."

"Nik I'm just surprised she's here"

_**She's alone.**_

_**There's no entourage and no security.**_

_**It's just her.**_

"I feel so sorry for her"

_**When she says that I look over to where she's standing.**_

"Nik there were all these cameras in her face..."

_**It's so sad.**_

"And she had no idea"

_**When I look back over to where Ashley's standing she has company.**_

"She shouldn't have found out like that"

_**No one should have to find out something as big as this, the way she did.**_

"She..."

_**It's pretty dark in here but I ****can tell she's not right.**_

"Spence she doesn't look so great"

_**I know it's none of my business, but I can't help but worry.**_

"Did she just slip something into Ashley's pocket?"

_**She did and they're walking towards the bathroom.**_

"Nik what do you reckon that was?"

"Probably coke"

_**When she says that I put my drink down.**_

"I'll be back"

_**There's a good chance Ashley's going to tell me to fuck off, but I still have to try and stop her.**_

_**If Nikki's right what she's about to do is incredibly reckless and stupid.**_

"THE BATHROOM'S OCCUPIED"

_**Everything about the girl she's with screams trashy.**_

"Ashley..."

_**They both have their backs to me, but there's an unnecessarily large mirror where they're standing, so I can clearly see what's about to happen.**_

"Don't do this"

_**She hasn't acknowledged me, she hasn't moved.**_

_**Her eyes are fixated on the white powder spread over the counter.**_

"Run along Blondie there's nothing to see here"

_**I have no idea who this girl is, I don't know if she's a friend, a hook up or a random she's just met, but she needs to leave.**_

"You need to leave"

"Ashley tell Blondie..."

"She's right Tess, you should go"

_**When Ashley finally speaks I'm relieved.**_

_**I didn't know how she'd react to me approaching her.**_

"Whatever, I was done here anyway"

_**When she starts walking I step to the side so she can leave.**_

"Are you okay?"

_**She's clearly not okay, I'm not sure why I asked her that.**_

"Spencer I've never been better"

_**When I notice a lock on the main door I lock it.**_

"You're so much better than this Ashley"

_**She's laughing.**_

"I'm a fuck up Spencer, this is what everyone's expecting me to do"

_**When I get to where she's standing I move my hand so it's resting on her back.**_

"You're not a fuck up Ashley"

**FLASHBACK**

_"I'm so sorry Ashley"_

_"Ashley..."_

_**When Madison tries to touch her shoulder she shrugs her away.**_

_"I'm fine Maddy"_

_**She's not fine she just found out her dad died.**_

_"ASHLEY?"_

_**She's walking away.**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Spencer my dad fucking overdosed at a hotel in Las Vegas and I found out from you"

_**That should never of happened.**_

"How is my life not fucked up?"

_**I slowly start rubbing my hand up and down her back.**_

"My parents have never given a shit about me and now he's dead and I have no idea how I'm meant to feel or what I'm meant to fucking do"

"This isn't you Ashley..."

"How do you know this isn't me?"

_**She doesn't seem upset, she just seems angry.**_

"Spencer we don't know shit about each other... We've fucked twice"

_**When she says that I move my hand away.**_

_**She's right **__**I don't know her, I don't know her life and I definitely don't know how to handle this situation.**_

_****__**I'm out of my depth.**_

"Spencer I'm sorry..."

_****__**When she finally looks up her eyes lock on mine.**_

"I didn't mean for that to come out like that"

"It's okay"

"It's not I..."

_**I can see the tears building up in her eyes.**_

"It's just not... I'm sorry"

_**When she turns back around I watch her reflection on the mirror.**_

"Ashley wash it down the sink, it won't help..."

"Spencer just leave"

"I'm not going to do that Ashley"

_**Yesterday I saw a whole new side to her.**_

_**She's not the person I thought she was.**_

"I'm not worth it Spencer, just leave"

"You're worth it Ashley..."

"Spencer you feel sorry for me, you don't actually mean that"

"I do"

_**When I move so I'm leaning on the counter she looks up.**_

"I had you all wrong Ashley and those idiots that hide behind their cameras have you all wrong as well"

_**There's a lot more to her than she lets you see when you first meet her.**_

"YOU'RE SMOTHERING ME SPENCER CAN YOU PLEASE JUST..."

_**When she moves away I step back.**_

"Just leave me alone I'm not your fucking problem"

_**She's gone.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

**_When I hear a knock on my door I roll over and grab my phone._**

**_It's late._**

"S-Spencer I can't stop thinking about you?"

**_She doesn't look so great._**

"C-Can I… come in?"

**_She's slurring her words._**

"Of course, come in"

**_I've been really worried about her._**

**_When she walked away I could only think of the worst._**

**_I have no idea what she's capable of._**

"Are you okay?"

**_The second the door shuts behind us she presses her lips against mine._**

"Ashley…"

**_I'm wedged between her and the wall._**

"Spencer I don't need to t-talk…"

**_She's running her fingers down my chest._**

"I'm fine"

**_When she slips her hand into my pants I stop her._**

**_If the circumstances were different I wouldn't be stopping her._**

**_Sex with Ashley is incredible._**

"Ashley?"

**_This time when I say her name she steps right back._**

"I'm..."

**_She's pacing back and forth._**

"I'm so sorry"

**_It's dark but I can see her clearly._**

**_She's a mess._**

"I'm just going to go... I'm sorry"

**_When she hurries to the door I hold it shut so she can't leave._****_  
_**

"Stay"

"Spencer I'm..."

"It's okay"

**_There's no way I'm letting her leave when she's like this._**

"It's not, I shouldn't have come here"

**_When I reach out to wipe her tears away she turns her head._**

"It's okay, stay here"

**_This time when I brush my fingers over her cheek she doesn't move._**

"Are you okay?"

_**I should have worded that better.**_

_**She's clearly not okay.**_

"Are you feeling okay?"

_**I want to know if she's taken something.**_

"Spencer I don't know what to do..."

**_When she says that my heart breaks for her._**

"I don't know how I'm meant to act or what I'm meant to feel"

**_The more she cries the harder it is for me to keep control._**

"I just want to forget"

_**Her eyes are locked on mine.**_

"The drugs won't help you forget Ashley"

_**I'm worried her grief's going to make her doing something stupid.**_

"I wasn't trying to forget Spencer, I was trying to understand"

_**Okay.**_

"He's been using for as long as I can remember and I've never understood why his career, his lifestyle and the drugs were more important than me"

_**I can't even begin to understand how she must be feeling.**_

"That's why I was in the bathroom. I wanted to get it, I wanted to understand why he chose that... over me"

_**When she slumps to the ground I move so I'm sitting next to her.**_

"Ashley I'm so sorry"

_**I don't know what to say to her.**_

_**How do I console her when she's this upset?**_

_**I don't understand her life, I've never met her family and I barely know her.**_

"Spencer every idiot out there with a camera is expecting me to act a certain way and it pisses me off because they don't know..."

_**When she looks over at me her eyes lock on mine.**_

"They don't know that he was too busy to watch me graduate or too busy to call me for my sixteenth birthday... They don't know that I had to ask him to leave my album launch 'cause he was off his face... They don't know that I spent most of my childhood alone or in a hotel with my nanny while he as was out wooing the millions and getting wasted..."

_**I'd be lost without my family.**_

"I used to idolise him Spencer, I used to accept it because it was part of his career and how could I sit in my Beverley Hills mansion, with all the money in the world and complain about him never being there, when I pretty much had everything... But then my career takes off and I quickly realise he never tried... I have more commitments than he's ever had and if I wanted to see my family more, I could, he just never cared enough to try... But none of this matters now anyway, what's done is done... He's gone and any hope I had of salvaging our pathetic relationship has gone with him"

_**When she hops up she looks back over to where I'm sitting.**_

"I should go"

_**She really shouldn't.**_

"Ashley..."

_**I quickly move so I'm standing.**_

"You should stay"


	15. Chapter 15

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

_**I can't get my head around any of this.**_

_**I'm angry.**_

_**I'm upset.**_

_**I'm regretful.**_

**FLASHBACK**

_"ASHLEY?"_

_**That's never good.**_

_"ASHLEY?"_

_"IN MY ROOM"_

_**This should be interesting.**_

_"Please explain something to me..."_

_**Okay.**_

_"I'm your father..."_

_"That's correct"_

_"You signed a record deal?"_

**_News travels fast._**

_"I did"_

**_He looks annoyed._**

_"You didn't think it was a good idea to consult me first?"_

_"Do you ever consider me when you decide something?"_

**_That shut him up._**

_"I'm an adult I don't need daddy's permission..."_

_"I don't want to fight with you Ashley, I just wish you had of come to me first"_

**END FLASHBACK**

"Hey"

_**When I hear Maddy's voice I'm not surprised.**_

_**She was always going to come and find me, that's how we are.**_

_**We've been best friends since middle school.**_

"Look at me"

_**That's not going to happen.**_

"Ashley give me the bottle"

_**I want to forget everything that's happening and this bottle's helping.**_

"Maddy I'm fine I don't need a babysitter"

"I've been calling you..."

"My phone's off"

"Are you okay?"

_**I'm not okay, **__**I'm confused and **__**I'm angry.**_

"I'm fine"

"Ashley I'm so sorry..."

"He was a ticking time bomb Maddy, it was bound to happen eventually"

_**It's never been a secret.**_

_**The whole world knows about his problems.**_

"Have you spoken to Christine?"

"Nope..."

"She called me last night Ash, she's worried"

_**When she says that I laugh.**_

"Are you sure it was Christine?"

_**When I lift the bottle up to take another sip she grabs it.**_

"No more drinking cheap alcohol"

_**It's all there was in the mini bar.**_

"Ashley I'm really worried..."

"I'm fine"

"I've been looking everywhere for you, I kept coming by your room, but you weren't here"

_**I always give Maddy my spare key.**_

"Maddy I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry"

_**When I look up she tucks a strand of hair behind my ear.**_

"You're my best friend Ashley, of course I'm going to worry..."

"I've made the biggest dick of myself"

_**Spencer's going to run for the hills.**_

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad..."

"Spencer caught me with a line of coke"

_**When she shakes her head I know I'm in trouble.**_

"She what?"

"Maddy can you not look at me like that, I get it..."

"Do you really?"

"I wanted to understand what the big fucking deal was, but I couldn't do it, I just stood there fucking staring at it"

_**I'm such an idiot.**_

"Then I just bolted and left without saying anything"

_**What is wrong with me?**_

"And then I obviously didn't think I'd made a big enough dick of myself so I rocked up to her room wasted and had a breakdown"

_**I don't usually care what people think about me, but with Spencer it's different.**_

_**I want her to like me.**_

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad..."

"We slept together and then when she fell asleep, I left a stupid note and bailed"

**FLASHBACK**

**_This is a whole new experience with her._**

_"S-Spencer"_

**_Her tongue's incredible._**

_"Mmmm"_

**_This is the sexiest thing I've ever seen._**

**_Her head's buried between my legs and her tongue's running up and down my clit._**

_"Shhhiii..."_

**_Every muscle in my body is tense._**

**_I'm so close._**

**END FLASHBACK**

"I'm going to go and shower"


	16. Chapter 16

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

**_When I hear a knock on the door I'm slightly more eager than usual to open it._**

**_She has coffee._**

"Hey"

**_It's not Nikki, but there's coffee._**

"Hey"

"Can I come in?"

"Yer of course"

**_When I pull the door back she steps inside._**

"Are you busy?"

"No, what's up?"

**_I have no idea why she's here or how she's found my room._**

"I grabbed you a coffee..."

**_Okay._**

"I bumped into Nikki downstairs and apparently this is how you like your coffee"

**_That explains why Nikki's not here._**

"Okay I'm just going to get straight to the point..."

"Madison that'd be really good"

**_When she passes me my coffee I smile._**

"I'm really worried about Ashley and she's going to be really pissed I've come to you, but she fired Katie last week..."

**_I definitely wasn't expecting that._**

"And now she's dealing with her dad's death and she has no manager"

**_Now it's all making sense._**

"I'll help her"

**_She seems surprised._**

"Really?"

**_Yes really._**

"That's why you're here right?"

"Yer I just thought it was going to be a lot harder than that..."

"Madison I can't actually take her on as a client, but I'll help her with whatever she needs"

"Brilliant"

**_She just pressed her coffee against mine._**

"Cheers"

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

_"Hey sweetie..."_

_"Hey"_

_"Are you okay?"_

**_I hate that question._**

_"I've been trying to call you..."_

_"Sorry I switched my phone off"_

_"That's okay, where are you now?"_

_"New York"_

**_When I hear the hotel door open I look over, as Maddy walks in._**

**_Spencer's with her._**

**_Why is Spencer with her?_**

_"What happened?"_

_"They're not sure yet we're waiting for the coroners report..."_

_"What did they find in his room?"_

**_There's a long pause before she says anything._**

_"Cocaine and a lot of empty bottles... I'm still waiting to hear more"_

**_When she says that my eyes start to water._**

_"W-Where are you now?"_

_"I'm waiting to board my flight..."_

_"In LA?"_

_"Yer they want me to fly to Vegas and identify his body"_

**_When she says that the tears I've been trying to hold in come streaming down my face._**

_"Sweetie are you planning on coming home?"_

**_I don't know what I'm doing._**

_"I'm meant to be flying to Chicago"_

_"Ashley..."_

_"Mum can we not do this now?"_

_"I'm worried sweetie... I just want to see you"_

**_She's never like this._**

**_She never admits that she wants to see me._**

**_I'm not sure she's ever actually wanted to see me._**

_"I've signed contracts mum I can't just drop everything and fly back to LA"_

_"I'm sure they'd understand"_

_"Mum please..."_

**_I can't talk about this now._**

_"Can we not do this now?"_

**_I don't really want to have this conversation with her when Maddy and Spencer are watching me._**

**_I actually don't want to have this conversation at all._**

_"Are you going to be okay?"_

**_I really hate that question._**

_"I've got to go"_

_"Ashley?"_

_"Mum I'm fine..."_

_"Alright well I'll call you when I get back from the coroners office"_

_"Okay..."_

_"I love you Ashley"_

**_She never says that._**

_"Look after yourself"_

_"You too"_

**_When the call finally ends I lean back._**

"Here..."

**_She's holding a coffee._**

"Maddy bought you a coffee"

**_When she hands it to me I force a smile._**

"Thanks"

"Do you mind if I sit?"

**_When she sits I can feel her eyes burning a hole in the side of my head._**

"Spencer I'm sorry I bailed..."

"It worked out well for me… I got the whole bed to myself"

**_When I look over to where she's sitting she smiles._**

"Ashley can I be honest with you?"

"I'd prefer that than you lying to me..."

**_I love her smile._**

"Ashley I've happily been playing these games with you and if the circumstances were different, I'd happily keep playing them..."

**_I'm not sure where she's heading with this._**

"But it's not appropriate anymore and I can't just sit here when you're upset and pretend that I don't care, because I do"

**_I'm nervous._**

**_I never get nervous._**

"So don't take this the wrong way, I'm not declaring my love for you..."

**_I've made a habit of running for the hills when girls head down this road, but with Spencer I don't want to and that freaks me out._**

"I just want you to know that I care"

**_This time when her eyes lock on mine it's different._**

"Madison can you give us a second?"

**_I'd forgotten she was still standing there._**

"Yer I'm going to fire up that tub"

**_When she walks into the bathroom I look back over at Spencer._**

"She mentioned that you'd fired Katie?"

**_I really wish she hadn't of done that._**

"Spencer she should never have done that"

**_It's not her problem._**

"I'm not your problem, she shouldn't have dragged you here"

"Do you want me to leave?"

_**I don't want her to leave, but I also don't want her to feel like she has to help me.**_

"No..."

_**I reach out and gently brush a strand of hair behind her ear.**_

"I definitely don't want you to leave"

_**She's smiling.**_

"I just don't want you to feel like you have to help me..."

_**When she presses her lips over mine I kiss her back.**_

"Ashley I rarely do anything that I don't want to do..."

"I care as well"

_**When I blurt that out she smiles.**_

"Spencer you make me really nervous"

_**She's laughing.**_

"I'm going to grab my computer"


	17. Chapter 17

**_ASHLEY'S P.O.V_**

**_The show ended nearly half an hour ago, but I'm still here, staring out at nothing._**

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"ASH?"_

_**That's never happened to me before.**_

_"ASHLEY?"_

_**I froze.**_

_"IT'S OKAY"_

_**It's not okay, I was like a deer caught in headlights, **__**I just stood there.**_

_**I couldn't remember my first line.**_

_"I..."_

_"CAN SOMEONE HELP HER?"_

_**I can't breathe.**_

_"It's okay"_

**_He's rubbing his hand over my back._**

_"Deep breathes… You're having a panic attack"_

_"I..."_

**_I'm fine, _****_I'm not having a panic attack._**

**_I just need space._**

**_They're smothering me._**

_"I'M FINE"_

**_When I shrug him away he steps back._**

_"I'm sorry, but please just..."_

**_What's wrong with me?_**

_"I'm okay"_

**_They're smothering me._**

_"I just need a second"_

**_I have to go back out there, _****_I can't bail now._**

_"I'm fine…"_

**_They're not believing me._**

_"Honestly"_

**_END FLASHBACK_**

"Am I interupting an encore?"

**_When I hear her voice I force a laugh._**

"Spencer they couldn't wait to get out of here"

**_Sitting on an empty stage, in an empty arena is weirdly __therapeutic._**

"I actually outdid myself tonight, I disappointed fifteen thousand people"

_**That must be some sort of record.**_

"I froze..."

_**Tonight was a mess.**_

"I couldn't remember the words to my own song"

"Ashley we were up there…."

_**When I look over at her she points.**_

"Nik and I were wining and dining the big wigs at Macy's"

_**She's smiling.**_

"I watched your show Ashley…."

_**Great.**_

"You were amazing and everyone up in that box thought the exact same thing…"

"I forgot lines, I missed my cue and I walked off stage before I even sang a single line"

_**I sucked.**_

"It's just really frustrating because I feel like everyone's smothering me and I can't escape"

_**When she slides away, I move with her.**_

_**I should have worded that better.**_

"Spencer I don't mean you…"

"If you want some time alone, I can go?"

_**I like having her around.**_

"Spencer I don't want time alone..."

_**I want her here.**_

"From you at least"

"I'm flattered Ashley"

_**When she hops up she holds her hand out.**_

"Come on…"

_**She's holding her hand out.**_

"Nikki's waiting to grab food"

_**When I wrap my fingers around hers she helps me to my feet.**_

"You should come?"

"You go… I'm just going to head back to the hotel"

_**I'm exhausted.**_

"It's been a long couple of days"

_**I need sleep.**_

"Are you sure?"

_**I enjoy her company and I really want her around, but I've been a massive distraction for her lately and she deserves the night off.**_

"I could do with the distraction, Nikki's been making the most of the free wine up in the corporate box and she's getting a little chatty"

"SPENCERELLA WHERE YOU AT?"

_**She's laughing.**_

"OVER HERE NIK"

**_When she straightens up my jacket I smile._**

"You ready Spen… Ohhh"

_**When Nikki appeared I was waiting for Spencer to move away, but she didn't.**_

"Hey Ashley…"

"Hey"

"I'm really sorry for your loss..."

"Thanks Nikki"

**_I've been spending a lot of time with Spencer lately but I haven't seen Nikki since everything happened._**

"I'll meet you at the car Spence..."

"Nikki it's fine I'm heading out anyway"

_**I'm not really sure why it's awkward, but it is.**_

"Ashley please tag along, Spencer's going to bore me silly with business crap…"

"Feel free to eat by yourself rockstar"

"Spence imagine the damage control you'd have to do if I was caught eating alone"

**_When she says that I laugh._**

"She has a point…"


	18. Chapter 18

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Hey Big time"

"Glen Carlin..."

**She's smiling.**

"How's my fourth favourite Carlin going?"

_**When she says that I laugh.**_

"I'm good..."

"Where's the others?"

"They didn't want to distract you before the show..."

"They're up in the corporate box getting wasted aren't they?"

_**He's laughing.**_

"They are"

_**I wish I was up in the corporate box getting wasted.**_

"Sorry..."

_**When she turned the corner she bumped right into me and knocked my phone out of my hand.**_

"Here"

_**This is how I thought it was going to be.**_

"Did it break?"

"No, It's fine..."

_**I was wrong.**_

_**This is more awkward than I thought it was going to be.**_

"Hey Nik..."

"Hey Ashley"

"Sorry I've got to run..."

_**She's looking everywhere but where I'm standing.**_

"Have a good show..."

"You too"

_**When she walks away I can feel Nikki's eyes burning a hole in the side of my head.**_

"That was different?"

_**I haven't told her what happened.**_

"She's so hot"

_**When I whack him on the back of the head he laughs.**_

"We'll leave you to it Nik"

"Kick ass Big time"

_**They're hugging.**_

"What he said"

_**She's laughing.**_

"Come here"

_**When she pulls me in for a hug I smile.**_

"Spence if you want to talk about it, I'm here..."

"Nik if I could explain, I'd tell you all about it"

_**It doesn't make any sense.**_

"Anyway have a good show..."

"Don't get too wasted without me"

**FLASHBACK**

_"Hey"_

_**It's late.**_

_"Hi"_

_**When I pull the door back she walks inside.**_

_"Sorry are you busy?"_

_**There's paperwork all over the table.**_

_"No I'm just messy"_

_**I was working, but it can wait.**_

_"Can we talk?"_

_"Yer of course"_

_**I can tell she's nervous and that's making me nervous.**_

_"Ashley is everything okay?"_

_**When she moves so she's siting on the couch, I sit down next to her.**_

_"I ummm…"_

_**Something's definitely not right.**_

_"I've spent the last couple of days reflecting on everything I've been through, everything I've achieved, everything I've fucked up…"_

_**She's playing with her fingers.**_

_"Spencer I'm a narcissist"_

_**That's extreme.**_

_"I've been sitting in my room thinking about every single aspect of my life and that's all I can come up with"_

_**She's looking everywhere but where I'm sitting.**_

_"Spencer I'm driven by success and when I want something I don't let anything or anyone get in my way"_

_**When she looks over at me her eyes lock on mine.**_

_"Spencer I can't stop thinking about everything that's wrong with me, everything that's wrong with my life…"_

_**I want to comfort her, but I don't know how.**_

_"I have all these regrets and all these moments in my life where I wish I'd acted differently, where I wish it had gone so differently…"_

_**She's crying.**_

_"But it never goes differently Spencer, it's always like this, there's always something"_

_**My heart's racing.**_

_"Spencer I really like you and I appreciate everything you've done for me, but this…"_

_**She's waving her hand between us.**_

_"Like everything else in my life will end badly and I don't want you to be the next thing I regret... You're better off without me"_

_**When she stands up I grab her hand.**_

_"Ashley that's not up to you to decide"_

_**I really care about her and I'm not sure what any of this means or what I want, but I don't want this, I don't want her to shut me out.**_

_"Spencer…"_

_**I want the right words to pop into my head, but they're not coming, t****here are no words.**_

_"Please?"_

_**When I let go of her hand she steps back.**_

_"Spencer I'm really sorry for everything"_

_**She has nothing to apologise for.**_

_"I should go"_

**END FLASHBACK**

"Are you okay Spence?"

_**When he wraps his arm around my shoulders I force a smile.**_

"Yer..."

**_I'm so confused._**

"I'm just tired"

"We'll get you a red bull vodka, that will wake you up"


	19. Chapter 19

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"My shout?"

_**The drinks are free.**_

"You're so generous Glen..."

"Do you want the same?"

"Yes please"

_**When he walks away I move so I'm leaning on the railing.**_

_**This view's incredible.**_

**FLASHBACK (EARLIER THAT NIGHT)**

_"Spencer..."_

_**When I look over at Nik she raises her eyebrows.**_

_"Ignore them"_

**_I can't._**

_"What happened?"_

_"Nik I'm not even sure myself..."_

_**Watching her be with someone else is weird.**_

_**I don't want to watch, but I can't look away.**_

_"Are you two fighting again?"_

_"No…"_

_**I'm not sure what you'd call it.**_

_"She ended whatever it was we were doing and..."_

_**I'm mumbling.**_

_"Nik I don't know how to explain what happened"_

_"Spencer stop torturing yourself"_

_**I can't stop.**_

_"Nik it bothers me"_

_**I should have kept that to myself.**_

_"She's so frustrating, why did she have to complicate everything?"_

_"I'm going to need more information Spence"_

_**I don't know how to explain it.**_

_"Last night she came to my room..."_

_**When she turns my head so I'm facing her I smile.**_

_"She was really upset and then she ended whatever it was we were doing"_

_**I need a drink.**_

_"Anyway, now it's awkward and I don't know what to think"_

_"Ohhh..."_

**_When she says that I laugh._**

_"I'll be back"_

**END FLASHBACK**

"Hi..."

_**When I hear her voice I don't bother turning around.**_

"Are you okay?"

"Ashley is there a reason I shouldn't be?"

_**I can feel her eyes burning a hole in the side of my head.**_

"Can you please look at me?"

_**When she leans on the railing I look over at her.**_

"Spencer I'm sorry"

_**I definitely wasn't expecting that.**_

"She's a friend I've been with in the past and I..."

"Ashley..."

_**I'm shaking my head.**_

"It's none of my business"

_**None of this makes any sense.**_

"You're upset?"

"I'm not upset"

_**Upset's the wrong word.**_

"She means nothing Spencer..."

_**Why is she telling me this?**_

"I didn't want that to happen"

"ASHLEY STOP"

_**I didn't mean to raise my voice.**_

"Please just stop"

_**When she steps back I run my fingers through my hair.**_

"I can't play this game with you anymore..."

"Game?"

_**She looks confused.**_

"Ashley you broke up with me last night and we weren't even together, now you're here apologising for hooking up with someone else..."

_**I can't keep doing this with her.**_

"It's crazy"

"I..."

_**She doesn't know what to say.**_

"Ashley I can't keep doing this with you"

**_I can't keep playing these games with her._**

"You were right last night..."

_**I can't do this anymore.**_

"We need to go our separate ways"

_**I wish I could read her mind.**_

_**I want to know what she's thinking.**_

_**I want to understand why she's acting the way she's acting.**_

"Here..."

_**Glen's back.**_

"Sorry I'll..."

_**When I look over at him he passes me my drink.**_

"Thanks Glen"

"Hi..."

_**This is so awkward.**_

"Glen, Ashley... Ashley, Glen"

_**He's shaking her hand.**_

"I'm sorry for your loss"

"Thank you... I..."

_**She's pointing inside.**_

"I should probably head back in..."

_**My hearts racing.**_

"It was nice meeting you"

"You too"

_**When she walks away I lean back on the balcony.**_

"Are you alright?"

_**When he moves so he's standing next to me I sigh.**_

"Yer, it's just been a long three weeks"

"Do you want to head back in?"

"I'll meet you in there..."

"Okay"

**_He's smiling._**

"We're in Vegas Spence..."

**_He's messing up my hair._**

"Perk up"


	20. Chapter 20

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

**_Last night was weird._**

**_I didn't see her again after we spoke._**

**_I'm not sure if she left or if I just lost her in the crowd, but she vanished and for the first time in weeks, my night was normal._**

"One more day Spence..."

**_When she says that I smile._**

"Nik I'm not going to lie and say it hasn't bothered me, but it is what it is… I'm okay"

**_This is the last commitment we have on this tour and it's not even really a commitment._**

**_It's a pool party._**

**_It's a celebration._**

"Talk me through what you're thinking..."

**_When she says that I laugh._**

"Well we spoke last night and I agreed with her and told her we needed to go our separate ways"

**_She looks surprised._**

"Is that what you want?"

"Nik all the drama's making this whole situation seem so much more extreme than it is"

**_I've been thinking about this a lot lately._**

**_I can't help myself._**

**_I like to over analyse everything._**

"What did Ashley say?"

"She apologised for hooking up with that random girl last night and then Glen interrupted"

"That brother of yours has horrible timing..."

"I'm not sure it was so horrible"

**_She's laughing._**

"So that's it no more Ashley and Spencer sexy time?"

"I guess... It's just…"

**_I don't know what it is._**

"Too hard?"

"It's not even that, it's..."

**_I'm not really sure how to explain it._**

"Everything just kind of escalated when her dad died, we were having fun and both of us were okay with the situation, but then he died and all I wanted to do was comfort her and help her..."

**_It's all so confusing._**

"Everything was just moving so fast and now I can't figure out what any of it means, because if she was acting like this and her dad hadn't died I would of walked away and not looked back, but he has died and how am I meant to know if what she's saying is how she really feels or if it's her emotions messing with her?"

**I'm rambling.**

"Anyway it doesn't really matter, this tour's ending and we're both going our separate ways…"

"Are you okay with that?"

"Nik I can't figure out if I'm okay with it or if I'm not…"

"Spencer you're so switched on and so sure of what you want and this situation's no different… You'll figure it out, you always do"

**_She's standing up._**

"I'm going to go and get us Long Island Iced Teas"

**_That's a brilliant idea._**

"And then we can watch your brother make a dick of himself..."

"Nik I like the way you think"

**_When she walks away my phone beeps._**

**_It's Ashley._**

_"Hey I know texting you this is the easy way out, but I couldn't leave without telling you this. I really like you Spencer and I know I've been saying and doing some weird stuff lately, but this is the truth. I can't stop thinking about you and I want to find out what this is..."_

**_Am I reading this correctly?_**

_"But I know what happens now is out of my hands and if I was you, I don't think I'd be able to do it. But you're a better person than me Spencer and I'm really hoping you'll have a stupid moment and ignore all the stupid shit I've done"_

_**I've barely finished reading the first message when my phone beeps again.**_

_"I can't stop thinking about you Spencer and I know this was never meant to be anything more than sex, but when you're around everything else doesn't matter. I want you in my life"_

**_Woah_****_._**

"You look like you've seen a ghost"

**_When Nikki hands me my drink I force a smile._**

"I..."

"Bad news?"

"No"

**_I'm not really sure what category this news falls into._**

"Ashley just messaged me..."

"And?"

"And I wasn't expecting it"

"I'm guessing it was bad?"

"She wants to see what this is..."

"Is that good or bad?"

"I don't know Nik, I need to speak to her..."

"She'll be here any second Spence"

"She's heading back to LA"

_**I need to find her.**_

"You better be quick then"

_**When I hop up she laughs.**_

"This is so romantic..."

_**It really isn't.**_

"It's like a movie"

"It's not like a movie Nikki 'cause I'm going to calmly walk and see if I can find her and then I'm going to talk to her like a normal person"

_**I'm holding my phone up.**_

"I'll be back..."

_**She's grinning.**_

"Take notes on how Glen progresses, I want a full recap when I get back"


End file.
